The Silver Goddess Of Illumine
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: Two people are stalking Hermione.They seem to know more about her than she does.Gasp!Hermione was adopted?Gasp!Draco is not a Malfoy?Gasp!Hermione isn't human?-please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hope you people like this story...um....R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter just the plot.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Title:The Silver Goddess of Illumine  
  
Chapter1:Changes  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Two figure wearing white robes stood in a small circle of silver white trees.They both faced towards a tall ruin stone that had sacred inscriptions carved into it.  
  
"Her power is getting stronger I can feel it."Said the first one.It was a women's voice speaking.  
  
"He is growing into his powers as well."This time the voice was that of a man.  
  
"The Demons will eventually sense their powers,they're in danger.Especially Akira."the women's voice spoke again.  
  
"Your forgetting again Nali,it's not Akira,"the man's voice paused a little."Akira died along time ago,it's only her daughter."His voice sadened a bit.  
  
"Yes,but it was her wish for her daughter to have her name."Nali answered him.  
  
"Thats not important right now,the important thing is that the Demons don't find them.We have to bring them back to Illumine.He needs to be trained as one of the gaurdians in order to protect her,our future queen."  
  
"Yes,it's his destiny...Galeth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When?"Nali asked him.  
  
"On her true16th birthday,which is about a month away.Thats when she grows into her full power and her true form."Galeth said."I'll send Malen and Valen to watch over her."  
  
"are you sure Malen and Valen can do this?You know of the trouble they can cause."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they can.I know those twins can be trust worthy if you give them a chance."  
  
Nali nodded and stayed silent.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione Granger sat by her window looking out upon the lake.Her thin porcelain figure illuminated by the moon's light was leaning against the wall.Her legs were secured tightly inside the protection of her arms and her face leaned against her knee.  
  
She was back at hogwarts once again for her 6th year.It had been such a long painful summer at home.She had found out that she was not truly her parent's child after all.She was found, a small crying bundle on their front door step one cold night and they took her in.She was their pride and joy, since they were not able to have children.  
  
So she doesn't know her true parents and she doesn't know her true birthday and of course her real identity.  
  
She sat lonely through out the windy night wondering who she really was and really could be.Soon she fell asleep.  
  
On the far off side of the castle there also sat a lonely figure staring out at the lake.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat thinking of what his mother had told him before she died of an unknown illness during the summer.  
  
It had been raining that day and he sat by his sick mother's side while she lay limp in bed staring at the ceiling.He dared not leave for fear that she might pass on with out him there.So for three exact days he sat by her side not budging, leaving only to use the restroom.  
  
Once in a while she would come out of her shock state and talk.She would never talk to him though it was always to someone else whom she thought was there.It was erie to Draco every time she mentioned some one's name that he knew was already dead.  
  
On the third night of his mother's sudden illness she passed away,but before she did she had told Draco information of great value.  
  
He had found out that he was not a Malfoy at all.Though he was indeed his mother's son,Lucius was not his father and he was glad of that.Lucius the fool still believed Draco was his son.Yes,Draco did have the simular traits that Lucius had but that was just an illusion of appearence. Narcissa had made a potion to change Draco into a simular form of her so called husband,Lucius in order to save the child of the man she loved.  
  
Yet his mother had died before she was able to tell him who his real father was.It made him wonder how he would've looked like if he hadn't drank the permenant potion.Would he have looked more like his true father or his mother?  
  
He sat a while longer and afterwards fell asleep still sitting by the window.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The morning was a dull gray one.Hermione walked to her classes as usuall.Her eyes fixed on the tiles before her as she walked aimlessly down the hall thinking about her life.At the exact moment Draco was also walking aimlessly staring at the floor,thinking about his life.The quiet hall was soon erupted in a loud echoing bang as two enemies collapsed into eachother.  
  
Hermione sat up and blinked a few times in order to regain focus.Afterwards she saw Malfoy still sprawled on the ground in shock.If she hadn't been so irritated she would've laughed at his shocked 'puppy' like face.But instead seathing anger she got back up and glared at him.He also stood up and glared at her.For about five minutes they stood there glaring at each other as if daring the other person to say something first.  
  
Then Malfoy finally spoke up."Mudblood"he said.  
  
"Pickle dick"she said back to him.Her insult not only suprised her it suprised him as well.For a slight second he looked like he was going to burst out laughing,but he didn't.Instead he spat another insult at her.  
  
"Pumpkin brain"  
  
"pumpkin brain?"she asked and he shrugged.  
  
"Well your an ass pick"she yelled back at him.  
  
He arched an eyebrow."Dumbass"he said to her.  
  
"well...well...your a .... a...."she faultered."Malfoy"  
  
"Is that the worst come back you can think of?"  
  
"Well being a Malfoy is the worst thing there is."she told him.Her head held high and her nose in the air."so there!"  
  
She then walked away.He stood there watching her go amused at the fact that he just had the silliest fight with a mudblood.  
  
Hermione walked away a little nervous at the fact that she and Malfoy had suddenly changed from being vicious to eachother to becoming childish.Wait,she Hermione Granger was not childish.It was probably only Malfoy.She thought to herself trying to comfort her damaged pride or what was left of it any way.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the day was quite eventful. Fred and George had charmed a bunch of ferrets to bounce down the hall while waving mini Gryfinder house flags.It brought back memories of when Malfoy was a ferret to Hermione's delight.She,Harry,and Ron laughed so hard they thought they were going to explode.  
  
The three of them walked down the hall towards their common room.Classes were over for the day.  
  
"Wasn't that just priceless?That expression on Malfoy's face was to die for!"Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hahaha, just priceless..."Harry agreed.  
  
They entered the portrait and saw that Ginny and Neville were sitting at a corner talking.Hermione had to smile secretively to herself.Ginny and Neville were officially going out ever since the yule ball incident when Dale,a Slytheryn sixth year had made fun of Ginny and had even attempted to rape her.Neville came to her rescue and Ginny fell in love with him since.  
  
"Hello there love birds!"Ron exclaimed.Ginny and Neville both blushed and turned shyly away.  
  
Ron had always been protective of his sister after what happened in Ginny's first year when the chambers of secrets opened.He had made sure that the people she hung out with could be trusted.He had stopped all the guys from coming close to her.But when he heard that Neville had saved her he was estatic for Neville to be his little sister's boyfriend, since Neville was a kind and great guy,even though he was a bit clumsy.  
  
"So did you see the fiasco with the bouncing ferrets?"Harry asked trying to change the subject since he saw that the 'love birds' were feeling uncomfortable and that made him uncomfortable as well.  
  
"Oh we didn't get to see....we were busy"Neville said  
  
"Busy doing what?"Ron questioned.His eye brows raised.  
  
"Hey you guys."hermione said as everyone's gaze everted on her."I'm gonna go to the library to study so bye!"She said happily.  
  
Everyone sighed and shook their head.They then went back to their conversation as if Hermione was never there.  
  
Hermione didn't go to the library though.She just wanted an excuse to leave the crowded common room.She decided to walk outside since it was such nice weather and she was in such a happy mood.  
  
Outside the wind blew through her hair and it jingle the little bell on her thin silver chained necklace.It was odd though.How she loved the sound of bells.The bell on her necklace was a silver delicate bell.It fit right into her pocelain complexion around her neck.She twirled the necklace around her finger and continue walking.Not paying attention to the fact the she was being watched.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Two elflike forms stood near Hermione.They were of course wearing invisibility cloaks so that Hermione couldn't see them.  
  
"You think she knows?"Malen asked her twin brother.  
  
"No,but maybe we can help her figure it out."Valen answered her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By making her cry.You"ll see."  
  
"How would making her cry help?"  
  
"Don't you remember what Galeth said happened every time Akira cried?"Valen asked.  
  
"Oh yes..."She said softly."But how?"  
  
"You see that piece of glass right there?"  
  
"what about it?"Malen asked.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Cliff...oh darn...  
  
Well I hope it's good so far...please review..or I won't write no more...Cause I know it probably sucks.... 


	2. chapter2

so...I hope you guys like this next chapter...  
  
Note:Oh and about George and Fred,I forgot that they were two years older than Harry.So they are suppose to graduate already...well as you know this is my fanfic so in my little world Fred and George flunked...hehe..so they have to redo their 7th year....anywayz....thanks to Cherry for pointing that out.  
  
Oh by the way pixie307neon, Do you have netscape?Try using that to log in cuz the same thing happened to me and I used netscape and it worked.Netscape is pretty much like internet explorer only better.  
  
Well anyways here goes....  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Title:Silver Goddess of Illumine  
  
Chapter2:Anger and rage...what's new?  
  
___________________________________________________________ (If you are confused about these two new people go back and read chapter 1 because I changed some things.Instead of those two people in the beginning these two are sent by them to watch over Hermione..)  
  
"Don't you remember what Galeth said happened every time Akira cried?"Valen asked.  
  
"Oh yes..."She said softly."But how?"  
  
"You see that piece of glass right there?"  
  
"what about it?"Malen asked. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione heard someone cry "watch out!"Then within a dizzy flash second she was shoved to the ground.When she regained focus she found herself starring into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy had seen a piece of glass aimed towards Hermione's arm.He had quickly shoved her over in time to rescue her.He turned his head to where the glass came from but saw no one.  
  
He then looked down to Hermione.Her brown curls spread around her and her eyes were buldged giving her a cute,irresistable frightened look.She looked some what different to him.He could even say she looked beautiful.No, more then that,gorgeous.Yes thats the word.But he would never admit he thought she was.He was suppose to hate her.  
  
After Hermione recovered from the shock state she began to become angered.'why the hell did Malfoy shove me to the ground.The Bastard!'she thought to herself.Her anger seathed to rage.  
  
She saw that he made no move to get off her so she shoved him over."Move!"she yelled out in a comanding tone.  
  
He noticed that she was angered.She looked like she was about to blow.  
  
"What gives you the right to shove me down Malfoy!"She screeched.She didn't know why she was so angry,she just was.Maybe after all these years of putting up with Malfoy she finally felt like she had enough.  
  
'here we go again...'Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
"I was trying to save you!!!"he yelled at her in an exasperated tone.  
  
She rolled her eyes."From what????What could possibly cause you to destroy my moment of peace?"She yelled at him.Steping closer to him.He backed away from her obviously a little frightened that Hermione was going off the deep end.The weather supprisingly changed from bright one minute and the next it was becoming gray and gloomy.  
  
"Well there was a ... a piece of glass...flying towards you..and.."Malfoy began to stutter.  
  
"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"Hermione bellowed.There was a streak of lightning from a distance.  
  
"Hermione!Calm..c..calm down..!"Draco said trying to calm her down.  
  
Hermione's breathe began to slow back to normal.She shut her eyes and breathed through her mouth slowly.  
  
The sky began to clear up again.Draco had noticed how the weather contrasted with Hermione's anger.  
  
"I'm I'm...sorry I don't know what came over me....."she stuttered.She had frightened herself.She didn't know what came over her.She had never been this angry since she was five.The day her cousin Pennely had broken her doll.There had been a great storm that day too but she was too busy being angry to notice.  
  
"Hermione?"Draco whispered afraid to set her off again.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes.She felt so embarrassed now.She wanted to bang her head against the wall until she forgot what happened but she couldn't.  
  
"Look I don't know what got over me.Just leave me alone."She said then walked away.Draco stood there still shocked.He heard a muffled giggle from the distance but when he turned around no one was there.So he walked back up to his room.He deserved a long nap.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Malen covered her hands with her mouth to stop the giggles from erupting.Then as Draco walked away she started to laugh.  
  
"Who'd ever thought she could frighten him?I see she has inherited her mother's anger."Malen said after she finished laughing.Then she frowned."You could've hurt her."  
  
"I didn't have a choice,she has to know about her powers."Valen said.  
  
"Does it look like she knows now?No!So don't try that again."Malen shook her head."Don't you ever think?"  
  
"Hey!Atleast Draco noticed.It's a start."  
  
"If Galeth finds out what you almost did he'd kill you!"  
  
"I know..."Valen answered his twin sister.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione rushed to the common room only to be stopped by Ron and Harry who were coming out from there.  
  
"Whats the rush Hermione?"Ron asked.  
  
"N..nothing.."hermione answered."I was just going to get some studying done."  
  
"Oy..Mione..don't you ever think of anything else?"Ron said to her."I didn't get to tell you my good news yet!" Ron looked so energetic and happy.Hermione had to smile.Ron was one of a kind,he did fight with her alot but he also was the first to say sorry.Even if it was her fault.  
  
"Whats the good news?"she asked him.He seemed like he would blow up within seconds.She looked at Harry who rolled his eyes.She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
'well whatever Ron's happy about Harry sure isn't'she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going out with Lavender!!!"Ron yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ron!!"Hermione smiled and jumped along with him.Harry just stood there.A dark gloomy look on his face.  
  
After the excitment stopped Hermione went to bed and collapsed.She thought of Harry for a brief second.She new Harry also had a small crush on Lavender.She was partially worried Harry would do something.Ever since fifth year Hermione had witnessed Harry's true person.Anything he wanted he would never stop at getting.No matter what...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Well...this chapter is pretty short...but still....please review...give me some tips I need them...lolz... 


End file.
